


A little bit lower

by angela123111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, perverted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is watching Madeline in a bush with binoculars as she picks up her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit lower

"Yes, bend a little bit lower." Gilbert said to himself as he looked through the binoculars. "Come on Maddie, a little bit lower."

The girl in question was bending down to pick up her books that she dropped.

OThank God I always carry these around. Gilbert thought happily. It was also his good luck that Madeline was wearing a mini-skirt.

"Mein Gott. I think I see lace." Gilbert started to breathe heavier with his goofy grin getting wider by the moment.

He tried to get a bit closer and closer until someone stepped in front of him.

"Gilbert." The child-like voice said, then malice started leaking through the voice. "What are you doing, staring at my girlfriend?"

Gilbert froze in his bush disguise. Crap I forgot. Maddie is dating him right now. Gilbert whimpered. How does he even know it was me?

Gilbert immediately tried to scurry away as fast as he could but Ivan had stepped right on top of the bush.

"Ivan." A sweet voice said. "What are you doing?"

Gilbert shut his mouth even under the growing pressure and pain. He knew if he made any noise at all Madeline would know it was him and then find out about what he was doing. He would get slaughtered by every guy who loves and cares for her, and then he would be put in a slow torture by the Russian and then be fed to the dogs. Oh the horror and he knew they would be German dogs to make it even worse.

"I got some gunk on my shoe and I'm wiping it off." Ivan replied sweetly.

"Oh. Okay." Madeline smiled at him sweetly and tip-toed upward and kissed him on the cheek. She took his hand into hers and interloped them together.

Ivan took his foot off of the bush(Gilbert) and put all his attention to Madeline, and took her books from her to carry himself.

They walked off and Gilbert waited a couple of minutes just to be safe. He got out of the bush and looked towards the couple in the far distance.

"It was worth it."


End file.
